The present invention relates to an impeller pump in general, and more particularily to a sealing of a blade of the impeller pump.
Blade sealings of the type under consideration have been known. One of such sealings has been disclosed, for example in DE-OS No. 2,354,277. Sealing strips of non-metallic material, for example carbon or graphite-containing plastics, have been utilized to seal the blade of the impeller pump. Such strips have good sealing and sliding properties, when the impeller blades, which are sealed by those strips, are made not only of metal but also when the blades of the impeller are formed of suitable plastics. In operation of the impeller pumps with ligh speeds vibrations occur. However, the conventional strips can not withstand loads exerted on the impeller by such vibrations for a long time. These strips break relatively soon.